


The Avengers (MCU) Imagines/ One-Shots

by thegladers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Will add more relationships once requests come in, dont judge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegladers/pseuds/thegladers
Summary: Angsty/Fluffly/Some funny little things I imagine with the Avengers and Loki. Characters and relationships will be added once I post a bit more. REQUESTS ARE OPEN!





	1. Chapter 1

If you have any requests, leave me a comment and I'll let you know when I get to it! It can be a character/reader imagine/one-shot, character/character imagine/one-shot, or just a character and a scenario! Anything is welcome as long as it does not involve Non-con or one underage character with a of age character. AU's are welcome too!


	2. The Run

Bucky sat down on the couch in the apartment, sinking down and letting out an audible sigh. He had been running around and training with Steve for a stupid marathon and this was the first time in almost three hours he was going to sit. Steve walks in, wiping at his forehead with an sweat towel. 

“I don’t know why those assholes didn’t just give me metal legs instead of this arm. Shit weighs me down.” Bucky complains, turning to look at Steve as he walks into the kitchen. Steve laughs loudly as he opens up the fridge, grabbing out two water bottles. He tosses one to Bucky as he turns and watches, almost in slow motion, as it nails Bucky straight in the side of the head. His mouth drops open and he stares as Bucky looks from the water bottle to Stev, back to the water bottle, and back to Steve. The front door opens and Sam enters, visibly sweating and an angry look on his face.

“I thought we all agreed to wait for one another? I had to walk past that really hot girl looking like this... what happened?” Sam notices Steves shocked look and Bucky’s angry one and backs back to the door. “Yeah, i’m not gonna be here while you two old men fight, call me when I can come back and not get injured.” The door slams behind him and Bucky turns to Steve, his face stone. 

“Steve… why did you throw the goddamn water bottle at me?” Steve laughs awkwardly, shrugging.

“I, uh, I assumed you were looking. Sorry, Buck.” Bucky had always been a person who, when wronged, wanted revenge. Steve watches as Bucky grabs a hold of the water bottle with his metal arm and sees Bucky’s arm pull back before he gets nailed in the face a second later. Steve wasn’t expecting it, obviously, and fell backwards, his face stinging. He lays on the cool tile ground, the sound of Bucky laughing bouncing around in his head. He sits up and picks up the water bottle, which had surprisingly not busted against both of their heads.

“We’re even. Now, go take a shower, you smell like crap Captain.”


	3. Foul-Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about a Clint BartonXReader where Clint wants to "corrupt" innocent reader and the other avengers try to stop him because they love the fact that reader doesn't have a gutter mind."

Clint walked into the living room and silently surveyed the scene. On the couch, in order, was Tony, you, Bucky, Steve, and in the corner covered in a blanket, Natasha. He smiled deviously, the plan forming in his mind. You were notorious for having one of the cleanest minds any of the Avengers have ever seen, and Clint, who was the most foul-mouthed person in the entire world, hated it. The other Avengers tried to hold Clint back from getting you riled up enough to even let out a curse word, let alone a dirty joke, because they enjoyed the change in scenery, but now it was Clints turn to show them who you really were.

He crouches behind the couch, his smile growing bigger with each passing second. He waited for the intense music to pick up on the TV before jumping up and screaming. The reactions of everyone, yourself not included, were hilarious. Tony screamed loudly, jumping up into a fight stance, while Natasha simply stared at Clint in annoyance. Bucky sat shell shocked and Steve was already hallway across the couch to strangle Clint.

‘Damn it, (Y/N)! Why can’t you ever curse or something. It’s honestly a little weird that Mr. Flag over here curses AND makes more ‘that’s what she said’ jokes than you.” Clint says, moving away from Steve who has successfully climbed over the couch and is now in full attack mode.

‘You’re lucky Bruce wasn’t with us, could you imagine? Actually, that would be pretty funny; wait to do it until then.” Tony says, clearing his throat as if he didn’t just scream like a five year old. You could feel your heart beating quickly and you shake your head at Clint.

“Listen, Barton, I’m sorry I’m not a dirty mouthed hooligan like you guys, but you’re never going to break me.” You say, smiling wide. Clint waves you off and narrowly avoids Steve’s slipper. He lets out an audible laugh and plops down onto the sofa next to you. 

“Fine, whatever, I give up. You’re unbreakable. Now, I heard this was really good, but that it only gets good towards the end.” You try to hold back the small smirk on your face, but Clint notices. He smiles at you and you close your eyes, preparing yourself for the impending jokes Clint would make to try and get you to crack. Clint grabs the water bottle off of the table and weakly tries to open it.

“Oh no, this is too tight. It’s like it’s stuck. I’m supposed to push it in and then out, right?” Your eyes widen, and you can barely contain the words from tumbling out of your mouth. You see Natasha sit up straighter, watching the scene play out in front of her, a wicked grin on her face.

“No, Clint, you’re doing it wrong. Here, let me help you. You push it in, then out, and then in again and it should loosen up quite a bit.” You look at Natasha, your eyes pleading, but she simply smiles. The Devil and his henchman.   
“That's what she said!” You yell causing Clint and Natasha to cheer loudly. Steve stares at you in shock and you shrug your shoulders. “Sorry, Cap. I couldn’t fight it anymore. It was just too damn good.” 

“That’s also what she said.” Bucky muttered, his hand outstretched for a high five. Steve dramatically places his hand onto his heart and you let out a loud laugh. Clint smirks at you and you stick your tongue out; damn it, you really were just as bad as him.


	4. Foul-Mouth (Part 2)

This was hell. When you got up this morning, you never thought you would be stuck in the elevator with Clint Barton. You stare at him, your arms folded across your chest, the cool metal from the elevator soaking through your shirt, and you force back the urge to strangle him. He hits the elevator doors for the eight hundredth time, and you finally snap.

“Clint! For the love of all that is good in the world, stop. Hitting. The damn. Door.” He looks at you in mock offense and turns back towards the door and hits it again, just to annoy you, before moving over to the wall opposite of you. You give him a death glare before closing your eyes and taking a deep breath.

“You know, for being a multi-millionaire, Tony has a really shitty elevator service.” He mutters, sitting down on the floor. You snort but then you remember where you are and who you're with and you start to freak out.

“Clint, no offense because I love you, but I cannot stay in here with you for longer than ten minutes. Can you call the maintenance man or something?”

“Okay 1: that hurt, and 2. You act like I have him on speed dial or something. I mean, I do because I break stuff all the time, but you didn’t have to assume that.” He pulls out his phone and presses a button, holding it up to his ear. “Hey, Paul? The elevator is broken and me and (Y/N) are stuck inside. No, she has not attempted to kill me yet, but I don’t know how long that statement will stand, so please hurry… okay, thanks.” He hangs up and slides the phone back into his pocket, smiling at you. You wait for him to talk to you, but after a few seconds of him staring at the ground, you sigh.

“Well? Is he coming?” He nods, and you groan. You really were going to kill him, and it was only ten in the morning. You and Clint sit in silence for a few, glorious, moments, but then he had to go and break it.

“Wanna play a game?” He asks, and you let out a whine which was saying ‘for-the-love-of-god-please-stop,’ which he ignored. “We’re gonna play who can say the most interesting curse word.” You open your eyes and stare at him, your mouth set in a scowl, which was a very big contrast from his wide grin. “You wanna start? No? Okay, I will: motherfucker.” He smiles when you roll your eyes and he waits for you to participate.

“Come on, I have seen your text messages with Natasha; you have the dirtiest mouth ever. That’s why I’ve been calling you sailor. Now, I’ll keep going, you can jump in whenever you want.” You stare at Clint as he spews out curse words a million a minute. After your head being filled with the filth that is Clint's daily vocabulary, you finally stop.

“Fine! Jesus, let me think. You have to stop after this.” Clint shimmies in excitement, waiting for your word. “I mean, the only bad one I can think of is twat.” You mutter, and you cringe as Clint jumps up, hooting. 

“Finally! You’ve turned to the dark side!” He grabs you and hugs you tightly, pretty much flinging you around the elevator. You pull your arm back to hit him the back of the head when the elevator begins to move again and you let out a cheer. 

“Fuckign finally!” You scream as the elevator dings,the doors opening to show Tony and Paul. You essentially run out of the elevator, hugging Paul and turning to Tony. “Oh, thank you so much. It was so terrible. I almost killed him.”

“SHE SAID TWAT!” Clint yelled, still inside the elevator for some reason, and Tony looks at you, his mouth breaking into a large smile. You groan and unhook from Paul, covering your ears with your hands as you walk away. What an asshole.


	5. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about a Steve/Reader where the reader gets herself hurt and Steve gets mad (cuz he cares about her more than either person will admit) and Bucky has to talk some sense into him, while Clint comforts reader?"

You didn’t mean to get hurt. It was an honest mistake, which could have happened to any of the others, but unfortunately, it happened to you. After your heart stopped racing, and the thought of having a heart attack went away, you thought it was pretty ironic that the first time you get hurt on a mission is the day after you convinced Steve that you would be extra safe. You hear footsteps running up to you as you cradle your arm, your face contorted in pain as you see the crimson blood soak through your shirt. Shit. You definitely hurt your arm way more than a simple scratch.

“(Y/N)! Shit, are you okay? What happened?” Steve is suddenly crouched next to you, the sound of gunfire subsiding. You wave him off with your other hand, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Bucky, Bruce, Sam, Clint, Natasha, and Tony crowd around the two of you, all asking variations of what Steve asked. You stare at the ground. You can feel Steve staring a hole into your head, but you refuse to look at him. You honestly didn’t want to hear about how you weren’t being cautious.

You loved Steve; he was the first person out of the group who opened up to you, who made you feel like you belonged. You’d never admit it to him, but you had always had a slight crush on him, and being in close quarters and having near-death experiences with one another has not made that go away. No one knew how you felt about Steve except for Bucky, and that’s because he cornered you after a mission and forced you to tell him. After teasing you, he promised he wouldn't tell Steve, but whenever Steve turned away, Bucky never failed to make kissy faces towards you.

“I thought you said you would be careful! You could have died, (Y/N)!” Steve shouts as Clint steadies you as you stand. You sway slightly, your arm throbbing. 

“It’s not that big of a deal, Steve, honestly.” 

“Not that big of a deal?” You see Steve’s face redden and his eyes go large. You had to stifle a laugh, imagining the steam that would be coming out of his ears right now if this was a cartoon. “You could have been hurt worse than just your arm, you realize that, right? You aren’t like the rest of us; once you die, that’s it! So yes, it is a big deal! You know what, you’re not allowed to go on missions anymore.” 

The rest of the group interjects and you swivel to look at Steve right in the face. You’re not allowed to go on missions anymore? That’s the whole point of you being here, to help them during missions to reduce the time and the number of casualties. Despite yourself, your vision clouds slightly as the tears form. You turn away from Steve, your jaw set.

“Fine. Whatever you say, Rodgers.” Clint holds you close to him as you walk away, still worried that you’re going to pass out from the blood loss, which was finally starting to slow down. You didn’t know where to go; you were still at the mission sight and you were NOT going on the plane with Steve until you were done crying. You turn the corner behind a building and you basically collapse onto the ground, letting out a sob. Clint sits down with you, awkwardly rubbing and patting your back. 

Clint was never known for being a good comforter. He found it awkward, and though he would stay there and listen to you talk about your problems, he would try and leave as soon as possible if a single tear fell. After a few minutes, the tears stop. The two of you sit in silence, your head resting on your knees, staring off into the distance. You hear footsteps approach, and you don’t even have to look to know that it was Steve. You refuse to look at him, but you close your eyes as Clint stands up, whispering something to Steve before walking off. Steve slides down the wall to sit next to you.

“Hey. I’m sorry for what I said back there. Bucky talked to me.” You sit up straight, almost giving yourself whiplash. If Bucky talked to Steve, then that means he probably told him about your crush. You facepalm in your mind and turn to look at Steve, who looks exhausted. His head was leaning against the wall, his sweat-drenched hair falling into his eyes. He looks at you and you feel your heart skip a beat. Damn him.

“Oh, yeah? What about?” You ask, trying to be as nonchalant as you could be. He smiles slightly before leaning closer to you. 

“Just that you have a huge crush on me and that I shouldn’t have yelled at you since you’re the only one who hasn’t made a dig at my age.” You roll your eyes as you feel the heat travel to your face. Steve smiles even wider, that cute little chuckle coming from his lips. 

“Well, I’m sure I’ve thought of some jokes.” You remark, giggling. Steve’s smile falters slightly as he looks at your arm and then back at you. He scoots closer to you once again, grabbing your wrist gently. You wince as he tries to stretch out your arm and he immediately pulls back.

“Are you okay?” You shrug and Steve sighs, muttering to himself. “Okay, I’m going to talk and all I ask is that you listen until I finish before you say anything, okay? I like you; ever since I met you. You were so cool and funny and nice to me, and you really opened up to me, and that meant a lot. Before you joined the team, I was just overprotective; I still am. I was terrified once you told me you were joining us, and after Clint got hurt while he was near you, I didn’t even want you to come back on missions with us. They’ve been trained for that pretty much their entire lives, and they knew what they signed up for. I know that you’re a strong person and that you can handle yourself and whatever life throws at you, but if I lost you…” 

Steve takes a deep breath, and you can see the tears glistening in his blue eyes. He swipes at his face, trying not to let you see him cry.

“Anyways, after I made you promise to be careful, you still got hurt. It feels like my fault. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, or told you that you’re aren't allowed to go on missions anymore, I know that. Bucky did yell at me and told me I needed to apologize for that especially, but he also told me I needed to stop acting like I can control what you do. Which is going to be difficult. Basically, what I’m trying to say is that I care about you a lot, and even though you getting hurt terrifies me, I have to accept that things will happen that are out of my control. I just hope you can forgive me for that.” 

You smile slightly as you watch Steve nervously pick at his cuticles. It was a cute habit of his that you’ve noticed over the years you’ve known him. You take your free hand and lay it gently on the side of his face, forcing him to look at you. You see his eyes glance down at your lips and you do something you would never have expected yourself to do; you lean in and kiss him. You weren’t going to lie, it was a damn good kiss. You practically melt into his arms when he wraps one around your waist, and you could feel yourself smile into the kiss. 

Not to brag, but this was something you had thought about way too many times, and now look at you; you were kissing Captain freaking America. The two of you kiss for what feels like hours, though it was probably minutes before someone clears their throat and the two of you pull apart. Your face was equally as red as Steves, who looked like a damn tomato, and you look up to meet Bucky’s smiling face. 

“The planes here, if you guys aren't, uh, busy.” He says, winking at Steve who lets out a groan. He stands up quickly, turning and lending you his hand, which you take gratefully. He wraps an arm around your waist as the three of you begin to walk towards the plane where the rest of the team was waiting. You lay your head on his shoulder, feeling more than content. Maybe you should get hurt more often...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a couple of weeks, schools once again kicking my ass. I'll try my hardest to pull out some new requests, but sadly there are no guarantees. Let me know if you guys enjoyed this, and if you did, leave a comment and a kudos!


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request Loki/Reader with the prompt "I’m kinda scared my kissing skills suck? Would you… Y’know. Practice with me?" XD" (sorry this one is so short, I apologize!)

“I’m kinda scared my kissing skills suck. Would you… y’know, practice with me?” You stop in mid-stride. Was he talking to you? You turn back towards Loki, who stood leaning against the wall, an apple in his hand. He smirked at you, taking a large bite of the apple. Your stomach does a flip; what an asshole. Ever since Loki ‘accidently’ read your journal and found out about your teeny tiny crush on him, he has not let you live it down. He does this kinda stuff a least once a day and does it so nonchalantly that you can still be working on what he said as he leaves.

“Okay. Sure,” You say, smiling. You clasp your hands behind your back and watch in amusement as his face contorts. The tips of his ears, which were slightly covered by his dark hair, burned bright red. He opens his mouth to talk but he can’t seem to find the words. “What? Cat got your tongue?” You smile wildly before taking a step towards him. You’re close enough to him where you can hear him gulp. The fact that YOU were making HIM as uncomfortable as he made you was one of the best things you could have had happened today. 

“No,” He mutters, standing up straighter and staring down at you. You watch as his eyes flicker down to your lips and back to your eyes. Now it was your time to gulp. You watch his face change; it grows softer, more relaxed, and Loki has a small smile on his pink lips. You still have some space between the two of you and you could basically feel electricity moving between you. “You have the most beautiful eyes, did you know that?” He whispers, not taking his eyes off of yours. 

“Oh?” You murmur back, unable to think of an intelligent and witty response. All you can think about is that he just complimented you after looking at your lips and the fact he hasn’t tried to move away from you. You can feel the heat crawl up your neck and judging by the twinkle in his eye, you were probably as red as a tomato. You bite your lip, waiting for Loki to do something, anything. You barely see him do it, but you do feel it. He swoops down, planting a kiss on you, waiting for half a second before pulling back. He tries to hide his smile, which he fails adorably at. 

“So? Are my skills sufficient?” He asks, referring back to his original request moments ago. You close your eyes and let out a breathy laugh. You nod and pop your eyes open, staring at him.

“Not bad,” You mutter, playfully punching him on the shoulder. He rubs it, feigning hurt, and smiles at you. You take a step back, turning on your heel to walk away. “Could be better.” You throw over your shoulder, stifling your laugh as he shouts after you that he knew he was great.


	7. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "❤(ӦｖӦ｡) can i request bucky x reader when bucky and reader given a task to babysit all laura and clint children. And some romantic things happen..."

It was not on your weekend agenda to be at Clint Barton's house with Bucky, sitting on the couch watching two of his kids jump around in front of you. Bucky ran around the couch, a large smile on his face, Nathaniel on his back and Lila running behind him, screeching in delight. Cooper, the more relaxed one, sat on the couch beside you with his headphone son and you could hear the music blasting through them over the screams. 

 

“Okay, okay! I give up!” Bucky yells out, flopping onto his knees and, after Nathaniel jumps off him, onto the floor like a dead fish. Lila laughed loudly, flopping onto his back. You smile slightly; it had been going on like this for two hours at this point, and it was coming up to the kids' bedtime. Bucky taps his hand on the carpeted floor and Lila jumps off, grabbing a hold of his metal hand and helping him up. 

 

“Alright guys, it’s bedtime unfortunately. Why don’t you guys get ready and if you happen to stay up while you’re there and the light is off, I won’t mention it,” He throws a look at you and turns back to the two kids. “Neither will she, she’ll be cool.” You nod and tap Cooper with your foot. He glances up at you and nods, pausing his music.

 

“Come on guys, we have to go to bed.” He says and the two kids follow him up the steps. 

 

“Goodnight Uncle Buck and Ms. (Y/N).” The two of you say goodnight back, watching as their feet run up the stairs. You snatch a hold of the remote, turning the tv on and flipping through the channels. Bucky sits on the couch, groaning as he leans back. He grabs a hold of your hand, clasping it between his two. 

 

“You hear that? Uncle Buck.” You look down at him, unable to stop the grin from showing. He just had the largest smile on his face. “It just makes you feel good, huh?” You nod, leaning down and kissing the top of his head before turning back to the tv. You finally find a tv show you enjoy, but Bucky groans once it starts. “Ghost Adventures? Really?” He asks, closing his eyes.

 

‘Yeah! It’s not the best show, but it’s pretty funny.” He scoffs, leaning his head against you. You look down at him once again. You really were lucky; you and Bucky hadn’t gotten along very well when you first met, but after practically working together for 36 straight hours on new designs for his metal arm, the two of you hit it right off. Eventually, you and told him that you had a huge crush on him when the two of you were drunk off your asses, and only he remembered. It was an awkward couple of days after that.

 

“I still can’t believe you convinced Clint and Laura to let us watch their kids. I thought Laura was going to kill you.” You mutter as you rest your head on his. He laughs, shrugging.

 

“It took a lot. I’ve been texting them every other hour to let them know their kids are alive.” You giggle, taking your hand and wrapping it around Bucky, pulling him closer to you. He retained so much heat that your nickname for him is ‘heater.’ The two of you sit in a very comfortable silence, watching the show when you feel Bucky’s hand fall onto your thigh. He begins to run his hand up and down your leg, and it starts to relax you until you feel his hand travel a little too far for your liking. 

 

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You whisper at him, sitting up. He grins up at you. “We’re babysitting, Bucky!” Bucky looks around the room and you close your eyes in preparation for what he’ll say.

 

“I don’t see any kids.” You scoff. He sighs and sits up, tilting his head slightly to look at you. “Fine, we won’t do that,” He smiles and leans forward, kissing you gently. He pulls back a little and mutters “Can we at least make out for a bit?” You giggle and nod, giving in. It’s not like you were complaining; you sure did enjoy kissing him. He leans into you and you lean back against the couch.

 

“Uncle Buck?” The two of you rip apart quickly and look towards the top of the stairs where Lila stood with her mouth wide open. You could feel your face heat up, and you had no idea what was about to happen because you immediately covered your face with your arms.You heard her giggle. “Can I have a glass of water please?” She asks, and you hear Bucky stutter out a response and feel him leave the couch. You wait until you hear him in the kitchen and you open your eyes and look at Lila sheepishly.

 

“Are you guys dating?” She asks quite loudly and you can feel your face burn even hotter if that was possible. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, we are, Li.”

 

“Are you guys in love?”

 

You choke on your spit. That was a very forward, and very personal, question. 

 

“Uhm...I mean, I never thought about that. But, yes. I am in love with Bucky. Hopefully, he’s in love with me.” You say, smiling as you say the words the two of you have yet to say to each other. 

 

“I do.” You turn around quickly and see Bucky standing there, a glass of water in his hand, leaning against the doorframe. He steps off and walks to the stairs and hands Lila her water, which she thanks him for. “Now, goodnight kiddo.”

 

The two of you watch Lila go upstairs and Bucky finally turns back to you when he hears the bedroom door close. He grins at you causing you to roll your eyes. 

 

“You love me huh? That’s good since I’ve been in love with you since I met you.”

 

“Oh, shut up. You’re making me blush.”


End file.
